Malade d'amour
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Kyoya est un jeune garçon atteint du D.I.C.S qui ne pense pas à l'amour. Mais quand sa famille héberge Ryuga, un garçon vivant à la rue, peut-être cela changera t-il ? Os RyuKyo, je préviens que mes connaissances sur le D.I.C.S sont très approximatives.


**Moi : Cet OS est dédié à une de mes meilleures amies Komachu, qui vient de réussir son brevet ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Comment tu sais qu'elle a réussi ?**

 **Moi : C'est évident. ^^**

 **Madoka : C'est beau l'amitié... Vous devriez en prendre de la graine !**

 **Gingka : Bah pourquoi ?**

 **Madoka : Je parlais pas à toi, crétin !**

 **Gingka : Ah !**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas Beyblade métal fight. Au fait, cet OS est pas mal inspiré d'un livre nommé Everything Everything. Donc je demande aux rageux qui me sortiront des commentaires du style "Oh mais t'as plagié un bouquin t'es nulle" de s'abstenir. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Ryuga : Ouais, mais aussi t'avais pas d'autres idées pour faire plaisir à Komachu...**

 **Moi : Oh toi, ta gueule ! Je tiens à dire que je n'ai qu'une après-midi pour écrire cet OS. Donc il risque de ne pas être top. Mais si tel est le cas, je le réécrirai un jour. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Je m'appelle Kyoya Tategami. J'ai 18 ans, et je suis jamais sorti de chez moi. Je suis atteint d'une maladie appelée le D.I.C.S. Cette foutue maladie qui me pourrit bien la vie... Selon ma mère, je ne suis pas atteint d'une stade grave, et que je pourrais guérir. Mais l'hôpital le plus proche est à plus de 50 km... Et ma mère a bien peur de me perdre pour me laisser sortir pendant une aussi longue distance.

Elle n'a pas toujours été aussi craintive. Mais il y deux ans, mon petit frère Kakeru, atteint de la même maladie que moi, a vu un chien blessé dans la rue. Il avait un cœur d'or, il n'a résisté à la tentation d'aller voir son état. Il est mort deux jours après. Maman ne s'en ai jamais remise. Moi non plus, je dois bien l'avouer. Mon petit frère était le meilleur petit frère du monde... Depuis sa mort, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une part de moi-même... Comment faire pour la retrouver ?

Aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement majeure. En effet, c'est mon anniversaire, ce jour maudit. Je considère ce jour comme une malédiction, pour une raison très simple : Kakeru est mort ce jour-là. Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Je m'en serais volontiers passé, de celui-là ! J'ai dessiné une tête de mort sur mon calendrier. Ce n'est plus un jour de fête, et ce ne le sera plus jamais...

C'est ma mère qui me tire du sommeil, comme d'habitude. Elle me sourit, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je vois bien les larmes dans ses yeux, ses larmes, qu'elle tente en vain de dissimuler. Mais elle s'efforce de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle se comporte toujours comme ça. Ça m'énerve. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne respecte plus Kakeru, à agir comme ça. Mais je ne dis rien, je souris et me lève, et la matinée passe de la même manière que d'habitude. La seule chose sympa de la journée, c'est que Chris, le fils de mon infirmière, et accessoirement mon seul ami, a le droit de me rendre visite.

Je ne le vois qu'environ un jour par mois, lors des événements tels que les anniversaires, Noël, le jour de l'An, etc. C'est un garçon sympa, intelligent, pas niais et qui connaît l'humour. Pas comme nos mères. Son père est parti quand il était bébé, il a donc grandi seul avec sa mère. Sauf une journée, celle de son 14ème anniversaire. Son père est venu, et ça a très mal tourné. Le soir, sa mère à fait une tentative de suicide, mais heureusement Chris est intervenu à temps. Elle s'est faite suivre par un psy, et maintenant elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est potes, Chris et moi. On a un point commun : on considère tous les deux notre anniversaire comme une journée maudite.

A midi, il arrive avec sa mère. Il ne m'offre pas de cadeau depuis 2016. Depuis la mort de Kakeru. Et je l'adore aussi pour ça. S'il n'était pas déjà en couple, je pourrais presque tomber amoureux de lui. En effet, je suis gay. Ma mère me dit souvent que je ne devrais pas penser à la sexualité, car je ne pourrais jamais avoir un amoureux, mais à chaque fois je lui dis de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Salut Kyoya, me lance Mia, la mère de Chris, et mon infirmière. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Question idiote, raillé-je.

\- Kyoya ! s'offusque ma mère.

\- Quoi ?

Mia est au courant que Kakeru est mort le jour de mon anniversaire. J'y peux rien moi, si elle pose des questions stupides. Comment pourrais-je aller bien aujourd'hui ? J'aime bien Mia, mais des fois elle se comporte stupidement.

\- Je voulais dire physiquement, se rattrape Mia.

Mon œil...

\- Ouais, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous êtes bien passés par la stérilisation ? demande ma mère.

\- Maman, évidemment ! La zone de stérilisation sert d'entrée ! rétorqué-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu viens Chris ?

Il hoche la tête. Cependant, sa mère me fait les tests et me fait manger les médocs habituellement, et après nous pouvons aller dans ma chambre. Nous y restons enfermé toute la journée, a part pour les repas. Nous parlons de toute et m'importe quoi. Il me raconte la surprise que lui a fait son petit ami (si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'appelle Dynamis) pour son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas une vraie surprise, Dynamis est au courant de l'histoire des 14 ans de Chris. Il a juste surgi derrière lui et l'a emmené passer la soirée chez lui, ses parents n'étant pas là. Vu la tête que fait Chris en me parlant de cette soirée, je devine ce qu'ils ont pu y faire, mais je respecte la vie privée de mon ami.

Finalement, la journée passe plutôt calmement. Chris et Mia partent vers 22 h. Je serre la main à Chris, je ne reverrai pas avant Pâques, dans trois semaines. En revanche, je dis juste au revoir à Mia, je la vois tout les jours, elle. Avant de me coucher, je m'assoit à mon bureau. Je saisis délicatement la photo de Kakeru et la serre contre moi. J'attends toujours d'être seul pour faire ça. Mon petit frère me manque tellement...

Après une bonne crise de larmes, je vais enfin me coucher, pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Vers deux heures du matin, je suis réveillé par des éclats de voix. Encore à moitié endormi, je me traîne jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Et là j'assiste à une drôle de scène. Ma mère est dehors, avec un garçon que je ne connais pas. Il doit avoir environ mon âge. Il a des cheveux blancs et rouges et la peau mate, mais hélas, d'ici, je n'arrive pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Ma mère et lui cirent tellement fort que j'arrive à les entendre malgré ma fenêtre fermée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'attend que ma mère rentre, et dès qu'elle franchit la porte, je lui saute dessus.

\- C'était qui ce mec ? Il y a un problème ?

Si ce mec a osé touché à un seul cheveu de ma mère, je sors malgré ma maladie et je lui pète la gueule !

\- Ce n'est rien Kyoya, retourne te coucher mon chéri, souffle t-elle, l'air épuisé.

\- Maman... dis-je, pas du tout dupe.

\- Bon OK ! Ce garçon s'appelle Ryuga Atsuka. C'est le fils d'un de mes employés.

Maman est à la tête d'une grande multinationale. C'est grâce à ça que je manque de rien. Et elle a énormément d'employés.

\- Mais comme son père était toujours en retard, j'ai fini par le renvoyer. Mais maintenant... Son père a laissé tomber son fils, qui du coup est obligé de vivre dans la rue. Il vient de me retrouver et m'a demandé de l'héberger un peu. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre à cause de ta maladie. Et je ne lui dois rien, je ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction de son père !

C'est aussi pour ça que ma mère est cool ; la culpabilité inutile, elle ne connaît pas. Mais bon, tout de même... Ca me tue de l'avouer, mais ça me ferait un peu chier qu'un type doive dormir dehors à cause de ce putain de D.I.C.S...

\- Maman, tu sais, on peut l'accueillir un jour ou deux, ça ne me dérange pas...

Elle s'étrangle.

\- Hors de question, c'est dangereux !

\- Il resterait dans l'ancienne chambre de Kakeru ! Il serait stérilisé ! plaidé-je. Allez Maman, on ne va pas le laisser dehors, ça caille la nuit à cette période de l'année !

Mon argument se tient, nous en avons conscience. Maman ferme les yeux, l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Puis elle soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu promets de ne lui parler qu'à une distance raisonnable ou a travers une vitre ? De ne pas le toucher ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Va te coucher, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Je hoche la tête, mais attend d'être dans les escaliers menant à ma chambre pour râler. Non mais, dormir, après ça ?! Franchement... Je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit ! Enfin... C'est ce que je pensais. Mais dés que je touche l'oreiller, Morphée vient me chercher et je sombre dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je bondis hors de mon lit, m'habille en vitesse et descends dans la cuisine. Je suis impatient de faire sa connaissance, mais la cuisine est vide. Je hausse les épaules, il est encore tôt, il doit encore dormir. Je déjeune tranquillement, mais deux heures plus tard, il n'est toujours pas là. Bon, soit c'est un fervent adepte de la grasse matinée, soit j'ai rêvé cette nuit. Mais ça paraissait tellement réel...

Pile à l'instant où je pense ça, il apparaît. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite, il s'avance vers la cuisine. Maintenant, je peux l'affirmer : ce mec à de magnifiques yeux dorés et un physique de beau gosse, comme on en voit dans les séries à l'eau de rose. Une minute... Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Et enfin, il me voit.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. J'ai l'impression qu'il me juge. Apparemment son jugement est correct, car il me répond enfin :

\- Salut. Je m'appelle Ryuga. C'est toi le fils de l'ex-patronne de mon père ?

\- Ouais, moi c'est Kyoya. T'es au courant... ?

\- Pour le D.I.C.S ? Ouais. T'inquiète, j'avais pas l'intention de m'approcher de toute manière.

\- Je suis censé le prendre comment ça ?

Il sourit.

\- Comme tu veux !

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Ce type est intelligent, il comprend mes blagues... En fait, il est comme Chris, mais en mieux. Il est plus spontané, alors que quand je parle avec Chris, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile.

Je passe les journées suivantes à lui parler, de quelque manière que ce soit, par téléphone, à travers une vitre, de l'autre bout d'une table... Et je sens bien que mes sentiments envers ce gars sont en train de changer. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Ryuga étant le principal concerné, je ne peux pas en parler avec lui. Maman paniquerait, Mia balancerait à ma mère... Ne reste donc que Chris.

Le temps file à toute allure. C'est drôle, d'habitude ma vie est tellement monotone... Mais depuis que Ryuga est là, chaque journée est différente des autres. Il me fait des blagues, m'apprend des choses. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il a aussi 18 ans, que son anniversaire est le 26 juillet, et qu'il a un petit frère appelé Ryuto, qui suit des études d'archéologue en France. Je dois avoir que je suis un peu jaloux de lui, sur ce point...

 **Le jour de Pâques.**

Maman est bizarre depuis hier. Elle sourit sans arrêt. J'espère que Chris pourra m'aider à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire...

Chris et Ryuga sont présentés. Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Je finis par prendre Chris à part, et je lui parle de ce que je ressens. Sa réponse est on ne plus plus catégorique :

\- Mec, je t'annonce que t'es amoureux !

Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Suis-je vraiment amoureux de Ryuga ? Si être amoureux, c'est désirer être auprès de lui, vouloir le toucher, lui parler sans arrêt... Alors, oui, je suis bien amoureux. Mais je ne suis pas dans une série à l'eau de rose, avec ma maladie, je n'aurais pas de fin heureuse...

Alors c'était donc ça que me cachait ma mère... Elle a attendu le repas du soir pour annoncer la grande nouvelle : elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra m'opérer, et qui n'habite pas très loin d'ici. Ryuga se tourne aussitôt vers moi et me sourit. Quant à moi, je suis aux anges : je vais guérir ! Et avec un peu de chance, mes sentiments pourront enfin s'exprimer...

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est l'heure d'être opéré. Maman est en panique alors que je cours dehors pour me réfugier dans la voiture, passage obligatoire pour aller chez le docteur. Finalement, tout ce passe à merveille. Je suis anesthésié, et le médecin et son armée de chirurgiens qui se sont déplacés pour moi m'opèrent avec brio. Et je suis officiellement tiré d'affaire.

Est-ce un rêve ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Ses lèvres ne peuvent pas être vraiment posées sur les miennes... Mais mon coeur battant la chamade me le confirme : Ryuga m'a bien sauté dessus pour m'embrasser dés que j'ai franchis la porte de chez moi. Je l'aime à la folie, c'est réciproque. Je suis guéri, tout le monde est heureux.

Finalement, j'y ai eu droit, à ma fin heureuse.

Comme dans les séries à l'eau de rose.

* * *

 **Moi : Ces transitions à la fin sont un nouveau style ! ^^ Ça vous plaît ? ^^**

 **Kyoya : C'est bâclé.**

 **Moi : M'en fous, je veux juste faire plaisir à Komachu... Mais reviews please quand même ! ^^**


End file.
